Not A Monster
by green eyed dragon
Summary: Draco always thought Harry had the perfect life. What happens when he sees what it is really like? SLASH, rated for violence. Chapter 2 up
1. seeing it for himself

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Author's note: Well, I am leaving for Pennsylvania tomorrow, and I will not have access to a computer for 3 days. I will not be able to review or read any stories and sadly I will not update for 3 days! I am leaving you with this new story, Not a Monster, and hoping it will hold everyone over! Thanks to all the reviewers now, but I will thank you again in 4 days! I might update Sadie too and maybe s'mores or come home with me today. I will try to get in as much as I can.

**Not a Monster **

"Boy, get down here!" Harry ran down the hallway and stood at the door to his aunt and uncle's room.

"Yes, Sir?" he asked quickly. Vernon backhanded him across the face.

"You weren't down fast enough. You are lucky I didn't take out the belt. Tonight we are having company. You are to make dinner and serve it. Dress in your nicest clothes and no funny business," Vernon turned around and walked to Harry, grabbing him by the neck of his shirt and lifting him up to meet his chubby face.

"If I see even one sign of m...mag..." Vernon shook his head as is saying the word was difficult. "You know what I mean. If I see one sign, you will wish that the freak that killed your parents killed you too."

Vernon threw Harry on the ground and started down the stairs. "Oh and I expect dinner to be ready by 6:30."

Harry picked himself up and walked downstairs; pulling the food he had set out for dinner from the refrigerator. He chopped and diced and sliced until he got everything just right.

After setting the chicken in the oven, he went upstairs to make himself decent. He heard a knock on the door, and Vernon calling for him to come downstairs. He ran downstairs, trying to straighten his hair, and saw his aunt, uncle and cousin standing by the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Vernon asked him. "Open the door."

Harry turned the doorknob and started to pull the door open towards him. Vernon slammed the door open using his whole arm, effectively pinning Harry between the door and the wall.

Harry sucked his stomach in as much as he could, trying to stop the doorknob from impaling him. Just when he thought his ribs were going to be crushed, Vernon let go of the door and shut it. Harry fell against the floor, gasping for air.

The Dursley's guests turned around, looking at the boy on the floor.

"He is just a servant boy, nothing more. Pay him no mind," The two adults turned around and followed Petunia into the dining room.

Harry cousin Dudley came over to him and laughed. "What's wrong freak? Did you get stuck behind the door?"

Harry scowled up at Dudley. His eyes went wide when he saw who was standing next to his cousin.

"What now? Are you a fag as well as a freak?" (A/N: that was not meant to insult anyone, Dudley is just stupid.) He smirked and kicked Harry in the stomach once before turning to his blonde friend.

"Come on Draco, we can stay in my room until dinner is ready." Draco nodded, but didn't look too happy about having to stay in the same room as the fat boy. They left and Harry got to his feet.

He walked into the kitchen and took a drink of water.

'What are the Malfoy's doing here?' Harry wondered. 'They hate muggles.'

He had no more time to think however, because the buzzer went off. After scrambling about the kitchen for a few minutes, he heard Vernon come into the room.

"Will you shut that damn thing off? The neighbors are getting annoyed, as am I," Vernon said.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, I'm trying to find it." Harry felt Vernon grab him by the back of his collar again. Harry was lifted into the air and turned to face his uncle.

He showed Harry where the buzzer was and slapped him across the face. He shut it off and threw Harry into the table. Harry saw Vernon walk into the other room before blacking out.

Draco stared wide eyed as Dudley pulled his shirt over his head. The blonde boy was sitting on Dudley's bed. When Dudley's stomach fell out of his shirt, he had to hold back the urge to gag.

Dudley tried to smile seductively, but ended up looking constipated. He sashayed over to Draco and tried to sit on the blonde's lap. Draco's eyes got even wider when he saw where Dudley was trying to sit and quickly moved over.

When Dudley felt that Draco had moved, he smiled, but was irritated. Dudley moved closer to Draco, and the Slytherin held his breath, because Dudley smelled so bad. A chubby hand reached out and grabbed the back of Draco's head, maneuvering his mouth towards his own.

All of a sudden, a buzzer went off downstairs and Draco fell off the bed. "What was that?"

"Oh, it jut means dinner is ready. My mom will call us down soon, but for now," Dudley licked his lips and moved towards Draco again.

"Um... Dudley?" the fat boy cocked his head. "How about I sleep over, and we continue this later?"

Dudley thought it over, and looked very happy with the idea. "Ok, I will go tell my mom."

Dudley walked out of the room and Draco sighed in relief. His throat was dry from fear and he decided to go get a drink.

When Draco walked into the kitchen, he saw Mr. Dursley holding a dark haired skinny boy by the collar of his shirt. It looked like the boy wasn't struggling at all.

Draco watched as Mr. Dursley slapped the boy across the face and threw him into the table. The bigger man walked back into the dining room, before Draco saw the boy's eyes close.

He ambled over to the boy and crouched down. After feeling for a pulse and getting one, He shook the boy lightly. Draco watched as his eyes opened for a second.

Bright green. Draco gasped and backed away.

"Potter?" he whispered. Harry just moaned in response. Draco thought quickly and picked Harry up.

'How is he so light?' Draco wondered. 'Does he eat anything?'

Draco made sure no one could see him and carried Harry up the stairs, finding an empty bed and placing him on it. He looked around the room and knew it was Harry's.

Draco noticed the bars on the window, and the little doggy door for the food on the bottom of Harry's door.

'What do they think he is, a monster?' Draco sighed before sitting on the bed next to the now sleeping boy.

For some odd reason, he had the urge to stroke the messy raven hair. His hand was halfway to Harry's head when he heard. "Draco, dinner!"

Draco left the bed with one last glance at Harry, before shutting the door lightly and making his way downstairs.

Author's note: I had a dream like this, except I was Harry and Jeremy Sumpter, the hot guy who plays Peter Pan and whose birthday is the day after mine, was Draco. Hehehe. Umm if anyone is confused, everything will be explained in the next chapter.

Love,

g.e.d

Please Review!


	2. No please anything but that!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

A/N: for the confuse-ed: this chapter is Draco centered, and goes back a while so you might see some of the same stuff.

Reviewers: thanks to you all! I love you guys.

lita-2003- thanks!

kazillion- awwe thanks a million you make me feel so special! I am in love with Jeremy…he is soo hot! And just 1 day younger than me :D

Forensic Puppy- haha your not done feeling bad for either of them, as sad as that sounds

harrypotter,move over- thanks

moonlit-shadow0x- thanks

Jessica Potter 5 - thanks

Sheridan Ledding- don't worry about it. I think you already reviewed everyone. Thanks!

firedragon-luver- yes, poor harry. The Draco thing is explained here

Kit- haha…unseelie queen? You like faeries?

yeoldecrazy1- haha no worries

lovedbytheangels- im glad my story made you feel so emotional…yes they are bastards. Explanations to some things here.

agnes- hell yes he is…I loved it. Damn nbc for canceling it.

yafit- poor baby harry isn't done yet

Chantal J- thanks!

NayNymic- check it out here

Pila1414- yay I love cookies. Soo yummy. Anyways read below and find out

Ally- haha that is the best story. Pimp Dudley.

**Not a monster 2**

"But father, why do we have to go to the muggles' house?" Draco sat whining in the backseat of his father's new car.

"You know as well as I do that we were stationed here by Dumbledore. He wants us to keep an eye out for any magic activity, since there was an attack on muggles last week. It's only for the summer so do shut up."

The younger blonde crossed his arms and looked out the window. He couldn't believe that his father had agreed to move to a muggle neighborhood. They had left the manor in exchange for a shoddy little house without elves. Not only that, but the manor was in the control of none other than Bella Lestrange. She was a wild woman, who was known to throw even wilder parties.

"Bloody Dumbledore," Draco muttered.

He crossed his arms and watched as the car pulled up to a nice looking house. Well at least in muggle standards. He walked to the door and watched as it was opened slowly at first and then flung open by a fat arm. He squeezed through the tiny opening that the man left in the doorway and jumped when he heard the door slam behind him and a resounding thump.

Draco looked back around and couldn't believe his eyes. It had to be a trick.

"What's wrong freak? Did you get stuck behind the door?" Draco looked to the so-called servant who was lying on the ground. He knew that he would have never taken this kind of shit from anyone and was waiting for the blow-up that never came.

Instead the boy's bright green eyes stared up at him in surprise and confusion. Draco heard the fat boy to his right insult the boy once more before he was dragged off, leaving the dark haired one alone on the ground.

"Get back to the kitchen boy," Vernon snarled in his ear. Harry sighed but had no choice to do as he was told since he had no method of defending himself since Vernon had snapped his wand.

He was lead up to Dudley's room, wondering how they could treat another human being so cruelly. Even he wasn't that bad. Draco would never torture or kill another human.

Draco was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realize Dudley was moving around until he felt the room shake while the boy moved. He tried to close his eyes, to keep from being subjected to the lard on the other boy.

He was gay, make no mistake about that, he just was not attracted to guys whose stomachs looked like ricotta cheese. He tried with all his might to keep his stomach from coming up, but was having a very hard time of it. He noticed that the boy was trying to sit on him. To keep from being squished Draco quickly moved, but couldnt get away as he felt a hand grab his face.

He was moved towards a piar of huge lips when he hearda buzzer go off downstairs. Dracowas so surprised that he fell right off the bed.

Dracotried to make up an excuse but the boy ignored it. Draco saw Dudley moving quickly towards him and before he coul think he blurted out "Why don't we continue this later?"

The blondeinwardly cursed himself for that, but it got rid of the boy for a while. He ran downstairs only to recieve the biggest surprise of his life. Harry Potter was bring abused in his own home.

Draco was quiet all through dinner, talking only to answer questions. He ate slowly, contemplating what he had seen before.

He always thought Harry had the perfect life. To find out he was abused this way was a big shock. He started to question everything he had thought about the boy in his lifetime. If one thing wasn't true, did that mean the others' were too?

Draco was ashamed of himself for treating the boy like crap when he had to deal with everything even worse at the place he called home.

He zoned back into reality, just in time to hear Dudley saying, "Mom, can Draco sleep over? We wanna get some time to know each other better."

"Well, Dudders it depends on what Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy says." Petunia turned to the blonde parents and they started talking. Over the table, Dudley sent Draco a wink, which almost made the boy gag.

Draco didn't know what made him ask to stay the night, he just wanted to get away from Dudley at the time and he wasn't thinking straight.

'Shit,' he thought. 'Now I'm going to have to spend the night with that disgusting lard bucket. Why does this always happen to me.'

Then Draco got an idea. If his parents didn't say yes, he wouldn't have to go. He looked pleadingly at them, using his best puppy dogface. Narcissa looked at her son and smiled.

'Yes!' Draco thought 'she knows I don't want to stay.'

"Call me Narcissa please. Well, Draco seems like he really wants to stay, so it's fine by me." The blonde boy's mouth dropped open. "What do you think dear?"

He looked at his father and shook his head no. Lucius smirked evilly at him. "Of course he can stay Mrs. Dursley and call me Lucius," he purred.

The horse looking woman blushed and Vernon coughed, glaring at his wife. "Well I'm sure you would want to collect Draco's things."

The blonde family got up and left the house with many thank yous to the Dursley's.

Once in the car Draco started whining. "But father I didn't want to go. Mother please don't make me."

"Draco, don't make me pull this car over." Lucius said with a look in the rear view mirror.

"What are you talking about, you are not even driving it."

"That's it!" the car pulled over and Lucius reached back for Draco. "I am going to wring your whiny little neck boy!"

Narcissa looked on in amusement. "Lucius dear, shall we get going? We don't want to make Draco late for his appointment with the Dursley boy."

Draco smirked at his father. "Yes father we don't want to be lat… Wait a minute! I don't even want to go. Please don't make me stay with that fat boy." He implored his mother.

"I'm sorry dear, but it can't be helped. I already told Petunia that you would go." It was Lucius' turn to smirk at his son.

Draco crossed his arms and muttered obscenities to himself.

A/N: end chapter… so this was a kind of repeat...next chapter we will see some sleep over action. no not that kind...gross.

For those of you reading Something Funny Happened On the Way to the Wedding, a new chapter will be up tomorrow or at the latest Wednesday. It would be up today if it was on this computer but it isn't.

Please Review!


End file.
